Venom
The G6 Venom is a South African artillery piece currently seeing action against terrorists in a South African peacekeeping campaign, currently organized by the Company of Liberty and United Forces of Africa servicemen and peacekeeper personnel. Venom howitzers are strong than other artillery pieces across the world, they are currently being used by the following forces: *'United Forces of Africa' - Main Artillery unit, heavy armoured and equipped with high explosives * GLRF Scorpion Cell - General Juhziz's artillery, replacing the Buccaneer in his combat cell United Forces of Africa "The snake's poison strikes!" - African Venom Operator - The G6 Venom Howitzer is the strongest wheeled artillery in the world, known to be a total menace to all forces across the world who are against the South African Republic or its allies. With its powerful and accurate 155mm Howitzer, Venom serves as the main artillery piece of the United Forces of Africa in their war against the GLRF to keep their regions from falling into terrorist hands. Venom was designed in late 80' of nineteenth century, and during the course of time was several times modernized. At presence, Venom is technologically equal to China's Ruckus howitzer or the Russian MSTA, while being little smaller and more agile, its superior strength is used by UFA in heavy bombardment of several GLA bases in several battles across Africa during the First Eurasian Conflict. There have been few sightings of stolen Venoms being used by the terrorist factions and found being used by GLA Cells, used for terrorist purposes mostly equipped with two kinds of ammunition; Biological shells or High-Explosives. Operational History To be added... South African Army To be added... GLRF Version "Lets see how they deal with this!" - GLRF Venom Operator - Since the Venom Howitzer was one of many artillery units and stronger like a battle tank on the battlefield, the GLRF decided to steal some of the G6 Venoms from UFA bases and use them for combat in Prince Kassad's favor to face off against the aggressors, its firepower was altered by usage of Radioactive or Chemical Agents to fit the interface for the Resistance's stolen fleet of G6 Venoms. The G6 Venom service in the GLRF isn't common unlike their fleet of other artillery vehicles, but they have been more common in Africa. Company and UFA forces have been keeping an eye open for these captured versions and to destroy or capture them if sighted. By the sightings, stolen Venoms are used by General Juhziz's Scorpion Cell, being armed beside the chemical weapons with more explosive shells. The gunners inside the vehicle can choose which ammunition of three times they will use, increasing their variety in combat. Behind the Scenes * The Venom Howitzer is the UFA's artillery unit, confirmed to be one of the strongest wheeled artillery units in the mod. :* Combines the speed of wheeled vehicles, armour of tanks along with firepower of tracked artillery. * It is suggested and modelled by V.Metalic. :* Skinned, boned and coded into game by SmasherJackson. Category:Units Category:Units of the United Forces of Africa Category:Units of the GLRF Category:Vehicles Category:Scorpion Cell Units Category:Units of African Origin